Insomnio
by Impossible Love a Jinko fan
Summary: Varios personajes de Avatar no pueden dormir por la noche pensando sobre las cosas que pudieron haber sido o deben de ser o como realmente fueron. POV Final nada canonico. Complete!
1. Chapter 1 Probabilidades

-1Hace frio en este lugar, las ruinas de este lugar, nunca duermo de verdad.

Siempre estoy cuidando que Azula no llegue a atacar al Avatar

Que su amiga entonces me culpe y ataque en vez de ayudarme cegada por su ira contra mi.

Si Azula no hubiera sabido...me pregunto si hubiera sido distinto

Si nos hubieramos quedado en la ciudad de los muros y secretos

Si hubiera invitado a esa chica a tomar el té.

A una cita de verdad esta vez.

Sin Mai en el camino que hubiera podido ser.

Como puedo pensar en esa chica cuando Mai estuvo en mis brazos.

Cuando le deje una carta diciendo que volvería para llevarla al trono como mi reina.

No se desvanece mi amor por Mai; pero esa sonrisa inocente de Jin es tan diferente.

Y cuando pienso que el Lee de Ba Sing Sei es mas YO que el Principe Zuko que trate de ser.

Entonces quizá Lee ama mas a Jin de lo que amo a Mai.

Pero eso nunca nadie lo sabra.

Liberaremos el Reino Tierra; Ni Dai Li ni Maestros Fuego, la chica ciega parece tener poder, creo que le agrado mas que a los otros. Quiero pedirle que cuiden de ella y la saquen de el circulo bajo de la ciudad.

Quiero pedirle sin que nadie mas sepa; ni siquiera la misma Jin.

Que le den un cupón de té, que ella sepa que fue un deseo de esa parte de mi enterrada en las catacumbas, la que mate, el homicidio por el cual la chica de la tribu agua me odia tanto.

No volvere jamás a Ba Sing Sei, Pero se que un día lo sabras Jin

Se que un día veras una pintura sobre los Señores Fuego que tratan de reestablecer la paz.

Entonces lloraras porque no hay manera de que sepas la verdad, ni de que yo no vuelva con Mai, ni de que prenda la fuente para ti otra vez.

Azula dijo antes de meterme en esa celda que la chica de la tribu agua le había confesado que me encontro. Si supiera Jin, pero nunca le dire. Porque de allí en adelante yo hice todo mi esfuerzo para arruinarlo.

Adios Jin, adios que tu nunca oiras. Porque amo a Mai verdaderamente y ella me ama a mi, somos nobleza de la Nacion del Fuego y tengo que sacar esta infatuación por ti.

Quizá tienes un novio ya, o ya lo tenías cuando el Reino Tierra cayo.

Estoy pensando tantas cosas que no debo pensar.

Me levanto ruidosamente y voy a la explanada central, la Maestra Agua se da cuenta y quiero que se de cuenta, que entienda que tengo insomnio y no dañare a sus amigos.

Se levanta para seguirme los pasos.

-Solo no puedo dormir esta bien.-Le digo con una voz seca.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir bien desde que estas aquí.-Me contesta.

-En verdad lamento lo que paso en Ba Sing Sei.-Repito, lo he hecho tantas veces.

-Solo el tiempo dirá si has ganado en verdad la fuerza de voluntad necesaria.

Me quedo en silencio mirando el cielo nublado.

-Extrañas a alguien cierto?-Me dice de pronto.-Es la mirada que tiene Aang y Haru, Teo y la que tengo yo cuando miramos al cielo.

Pero permanezco callado, se que usara lo que le conteste para atacarme.

Empieza a caminar, esta a punto de irse.

-Antes de atacarme con todo el poder de su Relampago.-Le digo de pronto.-Antes de hacerlo mi padre me dijo que mi madre podía estar viva, pero en cuanto la guerra acabe ire a buscarla.-Empiezo a justificarme.-No estoy extrañando a nadie, estoy triste.-Y luego vuelvo al silencio.

-Que entristece al Principe Zuko?-Me pregunta en tono sarcastico.

-Una chica.-Le contesto y empiezo a caminar lejos de ella.

-Porque extrañas a una chica? Pudiste tener todas las que quisieras mientras estabas en la corte. Chicas que se arrojarian a tus brazos por ser el Principe que conquisto Ba Sing Sei; otras tantas esclavas que trajeran para ti. Hama me dijo que hacían eso con las prisioneras en sus tiempos.

-No extraño a ninguna chica.-Contesto mientras sigo caminando.-Estoy triste por ella. Cuando la guerra acabe y tome el trono de la Nación de Fuego Mai se sentara a mi lado como Reina. Eso espero, eso me digo cada minuto cuando pienso que Azula puede enviarla al frente de batalla para molestarme, o peor, sacrificarla, solo para hacerme sufrir. Pero no estoy triste por Mai; no se dejara vencer, no por Azula, si hay alguien en el mndo capaz de pensar tan rapido como mi hermana es ella. Estara bien me digo, no es que te importe, si tu la vieras muerta cuando volvamos a atacar solo pensarías que es una menos de quien ocuparte, irias directoa enfrentar a Ty Lee o algo así.-Su silencio no parece ofensivo, pero yo mismo no se que estoy diciendo, peleando entre mi preocupacion por Mai y esa horrible imagen detras de mis ojos de Jin mirandome con ella en un exquisito cuadro o en un volante.-Olvidalo Maestra Agua vuelve a dormir, lamento haberte despertado.-Le digo y me quedo mirando la orilla del mundo.

Y se retira en silencio, al poco tiempo vuelve, trae algo con ella, arroja una cobija a un lado de mi.

-Lo necesitaras a Aang no le sirve un maestro con resfriado.-Me dice y se va tratando de ser ruda, de probar que me odia.-No es Mai por quien estas triste después de todo, es distinto preocuparse a estar triste Principe Zuko.

No dice mas, yo tampoco, me quedo mirando las estrellas y las nubes. Pronto amanecera puedo sentirlo.


	2. Chapter 2 Decisiones

-1No hay ventanas en la habitación en la que estoy.

Solo un montón de libros y pergaminos, la historia de nuestra nación. Me he refugiado en leer todo esto para no tener que estar allá afuera, Azula dijo que podía hacer esta labor, sino tenía las agallas para pelear. Y yo no quise aceptar cuando lo dijo en ese tono. Entonces Ty Lee la miro de una manera muy extraña y ella se disculpo y dijo que estaba alterada por lo que estaba ocurriendo con la guerra. Que lo lamentaba que lamentaba lo que tu me habías hecho; no sabía que Ty Lee tuviera poder alguno sobre Azula o que alguien lo tuviera para ese caso.

Creo que te fuiste porque no me amabas realmente.

Intento negarlo Zuko, pero al final no se me ocurre otra razón. Pudiste haberme llevado contigo, no dejarme aquí a merced de las dos personas que tu mismo llamaste las dos mas sádicas de la tierra. Pero tu crees que aquí es donde pertenezco.

Notó una lagrima rodando por mi mejilla y me maldigo, te maldigo al mismo tiempo, Mi sangre, mi hermosa sangre real y creo que tu quieres a esa ramera de Ba Sing Sei.

Creo que por eso te fuiste aunque tu no lo sabes.

Cuando estábamos juntos parecías tan feliz, pero no lo estabas y yo sabía que no lo estabas.

Dijiste que tu ancestro era el Avatar. Es por eso que te fuiste?

Cuando se en donde estas y lo que enfrentaras me pregunto si en verdad hubiera tenido el valor de seguirte.

Me levanto decidiendo que no estoy dispuesta a quedarme encerrada aquí siendo la burla de niñas estupidas de la realeza, y me dispongo a buscar a Ty Lee, necesito que me harte con sus palabras para sacarte de mi mente.

Cuando me voy vuelvo a leer tu carta en mi mente. Y veo la cara de esa infeliz también. Te preocupaste tanto por ella que no quisiste romperle el corazón. Maldito! Luego recuerdo todo lo que me dijiste y no puedo odiarte, así me ha pasado todos estos días desde que te fuiste. Fui a ver a los prisioneros esperando que algún rostro me dijera algo que no entendía.

Pero no entendí nada en ellos. Estuve observando a Ty Lee de lejos el otro día esperando que mi ira se concentrara en ella o mi amor o algo, pero seguía pensando en ti.

Un siervo dice que Azula quiere verme y yo voy allá sin mucha prisa o emoción.

Cuando entro Ty Lee esta detrás de su silla, parada sobre sus manos en un rincón como si fuera una mascota.

Zuko no quiero ser la mascota de tu hermana.

Pero no tengo porque preocuparme, pronto ella me dice que quiere enviarme a Ba Sing Sei.

Dice un montón de cosas e instrucciones que yo no escucho y al final me da el pergamino con todo lo que dijo escrito oficialmente. Y al sostenerlo siento que pesa tanto como tu carta.

Descubro que no es así, es un simple pedazo de papel que me da autoridad sobre un escuadron de guerra. Para reforzar la seguridad del reino tierra.

Azula esta deshaciéndose de mi.

Me esta dando mi sentencia de muerte. Sabe que atacaran Sei.

Tu ejercito atacara Sei y yo voy a ser la línea de defensa. Sonrió Zuko amor. Después de todo nunca seré una mujer que no sea capaz de entender de ironias y de reir de ellas.

"Si Señora de Fuego Azula"le digo mientras me muevo fuera de la habitación "Será un honor morir en manos del Señor de Fuego Zuko y su ejercito cuando traigan equilibrio a Ba Sing Sei" me digo cuando estoy a solas.

Pero antes de irme Zuko quiero ver a alguien.

Y no es a ti.

A ti te esperare en el Palacio del Rey Tierra y llegaras; para que buscarte.

A quien quiero ver creo que tampoco tendré que buscarla. Se donde estará de noche pidiendo por ti.


	3. Chapter 3 Peticiones

-1Estoy sentada en la fuente y ya no esta iluminada.  
Esta tan oscura a pesar de que las luces están prendidas.  
Los soldados de uniformes rojos alrededor talvez tengan un poco la culpa de que se vea tan fea, nunca tan asombrosa de nuevo como aquella noche.  
Esa maldita noche! Yo te creí Lee...Lee ni siquiera es tu nombre.  
Eres el Principe Zuko heredero del señor del fuego Ozai.  
Tu eres precisamene el enemigo, aquel de quien no debiamos hablar.  
No me duele que hayas resultado ser eso.  
No me duele la caida de la ciudad, es tan parecido con los maestros fuego en lugar de los Dai Lee.  
No me duele el saber que estas saliendo con la chica lanza cuchillos, ni el haber puesto los ojos en ti.  
Me dueles tu.  
Me dueles porque se que no eres quien ahora dices ser.  
Me duele que tu nombre sea Zuko pero muy en fondo seas Lee.  
El Lee que yo conocí.  
Me duele porque tu podras tener todos los lujos del mundo y sufres mas que yo ahora encerrada en la ciudad.  
Luego creo que te lo mereces.  
Que te mereces ese castigo.  
Y que ese es nuestro secreto y me hace mas especial que la chica de los cuchillos. Ella no lo sabe, no lo ve y yo si. Ella no ha visto el tu que yo vi.  
Y ese tu no lo merece.  
No quiero que lo merezca.  
Por eso lloro en esta fuente pidiendo que encuentres tu camino, y que sino es mucho pedir tu camino te traiga de vuelta a mi.

Lo lamento, no estoy muy inspirado, el triangulo de Jin Suko Mai termina aquí aunque claro no los one shots de los pensamientos de los personajes, de escribir el encuentro de Mai y Jin lo hare en una historia propia o en la que escribo especificamente de Jin, ahora necesito escribir historias que no incluyan a Jin (A menos claro que hasta aqui los one shots y la historia por otro lado tuvieran un exito arrasador en cuyp caso decidiria seguir escribiendolas.

Tambien estare leyendo fanfics para no repetir ideas.

Reviews muy bienvenidos


	4. Chapter 4 Negaciones

-1Se que perdimos la guerra porque hay nuevos prisioneros en la zona, y he podido ver por esa miserable rendija que tienen vestiduras de la tribu agua. Es ahora y solo ahora cuando pierdo toda la esperanza de que nos liberen. Porque se en mi corazón que el esta entre los prisioneros. Y se lo que eso significa. Se que perdimos la guerra.

Mas que la guerra perdí mi amor, y mas que mi amor perdimos la libertad. Pronto moriré con Kin ó Si Lee Pronto morire y me alejare de este mundo de fuego.

Pronto morire y no hay nada mas que hacer.

No soy una guerrera. La Princesa de Fuego es una guerrera, sus amigas son guerreras, motivadas en el combate, felices de probarse en el campo de batalla.

Y yo creí que era feliz en batalla, me encantaba explorar la isla y alertar cuando llegaran extraños, aun fuera de la gran capital era genial. Organizar, ser la autoridad, y escoltar al Avatar en el paso de la Serpiente.

Sí esa era la parte divertida.

Luego vino la batalla, la verdadera prueba.

Cuando las chicas aparecieron resistimos el primer embate de fuego juntas, luego nos desplegamos de acuerdo a una orden que les di, y ese fue un error, nos acabaron rápido y sin esfuerzo, trate de llamar a las guerreras a mi lado pero era tarde, las acabaron tan pronto, una de nuestras enemigas sonreía mientras nos apaleaba, la otra tenía un brillo en los ojos al hacerlo.

La líder fue contra mi, y pensé que si lograba vencerla al menos podríamos tener un poco de honor en nuestra derrota, que demostraría ser una gran guerrera sino una gran estratega. Ella patea mi espada lejos en el primer embate, solo me quedan los abanicos. No importa, me lanzó contra ella con los abanicos cuando veo volar a la chica vestida de rosa, viene directo a mi.

"No Ty Lee" le ordena la líder "Esta niñita es mía"

La chica de rosa cae sobre una de sus manos y gira con habilidad a un lado de nuestra batalla, me desconcentro pensando en como será cuando me toque enfrentarla a ella.

Logro esquivar los ataques de fuego cierto tiempo con los abanicos pero se vuelven muy calientes, giro esquivando un ataque y acercándome a la espada clavada en un árbol, dejo los abanicos y tomo la espada, el mango se siente frío y como podría negar que eso se siente bien en mis manos algo quemadas, pero no importa, me arrojo con la espada sobre su líder. Ella me esquiva el primer, el segundo golpe, el tercero va a dar a su armadura, el cuarto le corta un cabello, entonces es cuando se enfada, mueve sus brazos en un curioso movimiento y en un segundo siento una horrible sensación en las manos, no puedo sostener la espada. No hay fuego en la espada. Pero mis manos están quemadas. Cierro mis puños y me lanzó de nuevo, esta vez me detiene un cuchillo largo clavado a traves de mis dos manos, logro golpearla aun así.

Se enfurece y saca el cuchillo de mis manos para devolvérselo a su amiga. Toma mis manos entre las suya y las quema.

"Usare el traje de esta pero necesitaremos los guantes de otra de ellas; Ty Lee desvístelas, toma las partes menos dañadas para armar tres armaduras. Mai ve por nuestro grupo de apoyo, van de vuelta a la Nación de Fuego con 6 prisioneras" Me concentro en lo que dice para no sentir como mis manos se queman, para no oler mi piel quemada. Y no recuerdo mas.

Cuando desperté estaba en el barco, mis cinco hermanas a mi lado, en una celda en la que apenas y podíamos movernos.

Yo era de las afortunadas que aun tenía sus vendajes en el pecho, y cuya ropa interior no estaba desgarrada. Solo yo y la mas joven del grupo teníamos esa condición. Mis hermanas la habían protegido, y llegado el momento, también yo la protegí.

Afortunadamente no puedo recordar mucho del viaje en el barco. Solo recuerdo que al final era el calor del grupo lo que nos mantenía vivas. Antes de llegar Kin la mas joven murió y entre toda la tristeza me sentí alegre de que no tuviera que soportar los maltratos que sufrimos por ella y luego al llegar aquí.

Ya no somos guerreras Kioshi de acuerdo a las reglas. Solo Kin murió siendo una. Cerramos sus ojos y rezamos por ella, le ponemos lo mejor de los vendajes que nos queda la limpiamos y besamos su frente como es costumbre antes de que se la lleven al mar. Un guardia me deja salir esposada el día que la tiran, el único que no ha abusado de nosotras, el único que aun tiene algo de humano en su expresión. Y veo a Kin sumergirse en el mar para nunca volver.

Llegamos a la nación de Fuego.

Pasa un tiempo y Si Lee enferma; tratamos de curarla pero también muere. El guardia del barco que me dejo ver el "funeral" de Kin me dice que no puede hacer nada y se va; yo lo entiendo y agradezco que siquiera diga eso.

Se llevan a Si Lee.

Cuando le pido información al guardia, cuando le ruego el solo contesta.

-Su cuerpo fue tirado del desfiladero mas alto; es la usanza pues hay muchas aves de rapiña. Lo siento.-Y no vuelvo a verlo, me llega una nota sin embargo en la siguiente comida.

Es su letra; lo ví escribir una o dos veces en el barco.

"Reasignado" Dice.

De allí en adelante los días se vuelven algo monótonos, pasan mas de 4 semanas desde que nos capturaron.

Entonces la princesa viene. Y yo intento ser digna y hablar de que vendrán a rescatarme. Ella solo sonríe y se va. Yo no le di ninguna información importante. Ninguna en verdad pero dice que me debe mucho.

Que tomo la capital del Reino Tierra por mi, y que ahora gracias a mi La Nación de Fuego nunca caerá. No se a que se refiere, yo no le dije nada.

En agradecimiento nos dejara vivir y nos dará nuevas ropas. Al día siguiente las ropas llegan. Son vestimentas moradas viejas, pero en verdad son una bendición llevábamos días arrastrándonos casi desnudas en la celda. Es por esos días antes o después no se porque he perdido la cuenta que un hombre viejo es traído a las celdas.

Es un señor fuego pero con mi ojo al piso en es pequeña ranura por la cual entra luz logro ver algo distinto en el aun mas que en el guardia que nos cuido.

Luego solo sueño con La Luna no se porque.

No noto como pasan los días hasta hoy. Arrojan a alguien mas a nuestra celda y es cuando puedo ver a los recién capturados, entre ellos no veo a Sokka pero se que esta por allí. Se que el plan falló y que el Avatar quizá esta muerto. Estoy casi ciega de permanecer tanto tiempo a oscuras.

Es gracioso cuando me doy cuenta de quien es nuestra nueva compañera.

Es gracioso e irónico.

Ella esta en la esquina, vestida con telas finas. No podemos verla por supuesto, Y mis hermanas quizá no notan quien es, pero en cuanto me acerco yo se quien es, en cuanto siento su cabello, empiezo a recorrer su rostro con mis manos. Los guardias no la tratan mal, me doy cuenta, no le hacen las cosas que nos hacen a nosotras. Pero aun así esta aquí.

Es de la realeza de la nación del Fuego, tiene un papel que acaricia todas las noches. Y mis hermanas aun no saben quien es

Y yo no les digo.

Porque querrán matarla.

Y yo mismo quiero matarla.

Pero espero.

Espero a saber porque esta aquí.

Y además siento tristeza en ella. Mas verdadera que la de antes.

Hasta que un día no lo soporto.

Y me dirijo a ella.

-Porque estas aquí guerrera? Porque tu Señora te ha dado la espalda? Que falta cometiste para que te encierren aquí con nosotras y podamos matarte?

Mis hermanas, mis amigas, mis guerreras ya saben quien es.

Pero ninguna hace nada. Un día o dos mas pasan.

Pronto morire y me ire de este mundo de fuego.

Eso pienso y de pronto lo digo.

Y entonces la escucho susurrar algo muy gracioso.

"Zuko volverá por mi"

Y no puedo evitar reir.

Y reir mucho.

Y cuando abro los ojos descubro la puedo mirar, no se como pero puedo mirarla.

No me importa mucho.

Veo como mueve su mano.

Y veo que tiene un cuchillo en esa mano.

Con el que atravesó las mias.

Me lo ofrece como para estar a mano.

Pero no estaremos a mano.

O quizá ya estamos a mano.

No se; pero aun así le tiendo mi mano.

Y la notó extrañada.

Y la abrazó.

Abrazó a la chica que perforo mis manos.

Mis amigas lo notan.

Y se sienten extrañadas a un principio, luego entienden y nos dejan solas. Solas aun cuando sus cuerpos están allí.

Porque saben que no estamos solas aunque solo nosotras estemos aquí.

"Si vendrán" Le digo. Le digo algo que hace mucho creí que no pasaría. Le digo algo que no creo de verdad porque Sokka ya esta aquí.

"Si vendran, los dos al mismo tiempo; Porque Zuko se fue con el Avatar y sus amigos" Me dice.

Y entonces me creo sus palabras y la abrazó mas fuerte.

La odio tanto, pero ahora estamos a mano porque me dio una verdad y esperanza.

Luego me dice cosas que creo y que no hubiera creído si me las dijera antes.

"El chico estuvo aquí" Es lo primero que me dice "Casí le corta la cabeza a Azula cuando te mencionaron" Es la manera en que continúa "Entonces acabo el Eclipse. Solo unos pocos fueron capaces de irse entre ellos iba el"

Luego no habla mas.

Quizá muera pronto.

Pero no estaré dejando este mundo de Fuego porque se que no lo será mas.

Y solo por eso valió la pena mi pelea aunque la haya perdido y estoy seguro que Kin y Si Lee lo entienden.

Y luego vuelvo a pensar en el cuchillo tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de aquí.

Y al final pienso que si somos guerreras. Guerreras Kioshi o no. Somos soldados del Reino Tierra.

"Somos soldados del Reino Tierra chicas" Les digo a mis hermanas "Y vamos a pelear como uno"


	5. Chapter 5 Compensaciones

-1Saben acaso que estoy en Ember Island?

Esa es la primera pregunta en mi mente después de toda la meditación.

No se porque Azula me envió aquí, como si ya no le fuera útil y se deshiciera de mi.

Pero no fue nada sutil al respecto, creí que estaríamos juntas para siempre; admito que fue muy ingenuo, cuando Zuko regreso Mai ya no tenía tiempo para mi y Azula no es tan divertida por si misma, y no quise poner un pie en mi casa. Ni aunque fuera considerada Heroína De Guerra: Ty Lee quien ayudo a la princesa a infiltrarse en la gran Ba Sing Sei.

Recibimos hermosas vestiduras Mai y yo, pero ella nunca las uso mientras que yo estoy envuelta en el negro y dorado. Y estoy sola, no hay nadie en la casa de verano, de Ember Island, aquí estoy buscando un poco de paz al fin, algo que vuelva mi aura rosa de nuevo.

Al fin algo que me traiga la paz que tanto anhelo. Aunque entonces reflexiono y me digo; no merezco la paz que tanto pido, no después de todo lo que he hecho.

No en un tiempo.

Ellos no saben que estoy en Ember Island pero yo se donde están ellos, un par de sirvientes me trajeron las noticias de la invasión, el simpático tío de Azula escapo durante el Eclipse, que hermosa se veía el aura del Sol mientras ocurría el eclipse!!! Zuko por otro lado se ha vuelto una carta peligrosa, ha dejado la Nación de Fuego. Es por eso mismo que mañana me voy de vuelta a las islas centrales, porque Mai me necesita, ella esta encerrada en su cuarto, eso lo se justo después de que me den la noticia de Zuko, antes de que mi ayudante me lo confirme. Azula esta preocupada en la guerra como siempre y no le dedicara tiempo a la pobre Mai, no sino es para obtener información de Zuko o que realice alguna misión en la guerra. Y eso no es lo que Mai necesita aunque no lo admita. Lo que Mai necesita es un abrazo y Ty Lee va a viajar un par de millas nauticas solo para dárselo.

Estoy disfrutando mi noche viendo el cielo en la playa justo donde los cuatro estuvimos hablando aquella noche.

Y me pongo a pensar en las palabras que le dire a Mai o como voy a calmarla, como voy a curar su corazón roto aunque yo misma tenga el mio roto y sea por su causa…No no es por su causa, ella amo a Zuko primero, ella lo ama mas verdaderamente. Yo soy una tonta por fijarme en el, soy una tonta por espiarlos en el barco, por ver lo dulce que se convirtió en el viaje. Soy una tonta por haber interrogado a esa chica en la ciudad sobre el.

Soy una tonta siniestra mirando al novio de mi mejor amiga.

Perdóname Mai. Te juro que nunca lo sabrás, te juro que te pagare por haberte envidiado.

El sol me encuentra en la playa, mis ropas de lujo llenas de arena, nada permanente, me preparo, me cambio y me voy lejos, espera un poco por mi Mai, veras que sino te hago sonreir al menos hare que quieras clavarme un cuchillo y tengas energia para hacerlo.

El barco se desliza muy lentamente sobre las olas.

Y yo pienso en lo que Zuko y su Tio hicieron, sino tienen razón a caso en sus acciones, o si como yo solo quieren buscarse a si mismos y eso los lleva al otro lado de la guerra.

No quiero poner eso en mi mente porque me haría mas difícil ayudar a Mai.

Ayudar a Mai; de alguna manera espero que eso me ayude a mi porque nadie puede ayudarme a mi. Yo no puedo desobedecer a Azula y ahora aunque hayan capturado tantos soldados…tengo miedo que volveran a atacar y lograran llegar de nuevo muy cerca del trono, y se que mi deber esta a lado de mi princesa, que debo pelear contra el chico lindo (Sin bromas esta vez) contra esa maestra agua que me mira con tanta ira (Su aura no es muy azul que digamos) y contra el Avatar, pero sobre todas las cosas contra Zuko, No dejare que Mai peleé contra Zuko eso le dolería mucho, así que tendré que ponerme allí lista para atacar contra su fuego y sus espadas.

Pero alejo todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza cuando veo el puerto. Solo pienso en que Mai este bien.

Y sonrió, no es tan natural como antes pero debe pasar por verdadera.

Bajo del barco; voy directo a casa de Mai.


	6. Chapter 6 Remordimientos

Si pudiera volver a aquel día en Ba Sing Sei haría muchas cosas distintas, me gusta pensar que todo es culpa de Zuko, pero el otro día lo escuche hablando con Toph, le decía que en Ba Sing Sei el empezaba a tener una vida, que esperaba poder vivir escondido de su hermana, que no estaba seguro de cómo lo encontraron, Toph hizo una mueca graciosa mientras el decía eso, yo entendí que el estaba mintiendo en esa última parte. Que sabía quien le llevo las nuevas a las guerreras Kioshi que resultaron ser su hermana y amigas.

-Incluso había una chica, una chica que no era guerrera como nosotros sino una simple chica, a veces eso es mejor, mas sencillo. Como sea ella es el pasado y mi regreso a la Nación Fuego me trajo a Mai de vuelta, estábamos bien supongo, aunque yo no podía vivir con todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que sabía.-Le contaba.

Yo por supuesto no quise oír mas, son los peores modales.

Aang llevaba a Teo, Haru y The Duke en una visita guiada al templo. Toph platicaba con Zuko y Sokka había ido de cacería. Yo por supuesto sabía que no era eso lo que preocupaba a mi hermano. Sabía por lo que Aang y Toph habían dicho que el momento con Azula bajo la ciudad lo había dejado muy triste, triste y enfadado, todos tratamos de omitir el tema en su momento, de mentirnos acerca de cómo Azula tenía conocimiento de las guerreras de Kioshi, pero la verdad es que en el fondo todos sabíamos aunque no lo dijimos en voz alta. Azula había vencido a las guerreras Kioshi antes de llegar a Ba Sing Sei y con eso había cambiado su plan de gran escala a uno mas sencillo y eficaz.

Ahora era seguro, La Nación del Fuego había arrancado de los brazos de Sokka a nuestra madre y a Yue. Y tenía entre sus garras a Papá, a Bato y a Suki. En realidad entendía que Sokka quisiera estar solo en muchos momentos, yo misma no me sentía bien en el grupo, debía ser por Zuko, lo tratábamos como poco mas que basura, no era ya el príncipe orgulloso eso era cierto, ni siquiera parecía molestarle lo que deciamos…casí nunca.

He llegado a la orilla sur del templo, la visión sería muy hermosa sino hubiera estas nubes cubriéndolo, Aang dijo que solo en primavera la niebla se destapa regularmente.

No importa porque esta neblina realmente tiene un efecto en mi. Me hace pensar en lo ciegos que estamos al mundo, pero de alguna manera que el mundo no esta ciego a nosotros, Sokka y yo ya tenemos los nombres de los reclutas del segundo ejercito, significa pelear en Omashu y visitar ambos polos lo cual es imposible en Appa o en cualquier medio antes del cometa. Nos dividiremos de nuevo. Aang, el Maestro Fuego Haru y yo vamos al sur mientras que Sokka Toph Teo y Duke van al norte.

Nos veremos de nuevo en el centro, y de allí viene el ataque, en números sería igual que el anterior, pero esta vez no va a ser en manera alguna mas sencillo. Zuko le ha dicho a Aang que ellos dos llevaran la ventaja, yo se que el hecho de que caiga en Luna Llena nos da algo de esperanzas a nosotros los maestros agua de vencer las estadísticas, pero por Toph y Haru y Bumi si acepta venir tendrán solo que ser lo mejor de lo que pudieran ser. Toph sonríe cuando le decimos eso, y hace una broma y es cuando yo puedo ver que esta mintiendo sin tener esa extraña cualidad que tiene ella.

-Mañana partimos princesita.-Me dice Toph quien ha dejado de platicar con Zuko y esta no muy lejos de mi, no esta sonriendo.

-Gracias Toph.-No tengo mas palabras que decir, entiendo que no quiere oirme tratar de disipar ese pequeño miedo en su cuerpecito, cada vez que la veo me quiero olvidar que es una poderosa guerrera, es tan pequeña. La miro directamente a los ojos, y no lo sabe lo se, pero intento decirle que cuidare de ella en el ataque si lo necesita.

-Guarda tus fuerzas para "Pies Ligeros" Katara, el es quien necesitara que lo escolten hasta el Palacio. Nosotros, somos los mas finos guerreros de nuestra generación, hay muy pocos maestros agua por allí y tu te mediste con todos los del Polo Norte no? Igual yo con todo aquel que entro en mi ciudad. Pero lo único que necesitamos hacer es que un Maestro Fuego logre enfrentarse al otro… Solo que nuestro Maestro Fuego tendrá otros tres elementos para usarlos, y quizá si nuestro destino nos alcanza en esa batalla Katara, quizá sea lo mejor, Si Aang despertara de nuevo en Estado Avatar con el control de los cuatro elementos entonces el Señor del Fuego solo estaría perdido; eso mientras Zuko logre deshacerse de su hermana esta vez. Esta bien Katara.-Sigue con su voz normal adivinando mis pensamientos por las conductas de mi cuerpo supongo.-Tengo miedo sí. Pero no tienes que tener miedo por mi.-Entonces sonríe. Yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso. Parece tan segura. Así que intento cambiar el tema.

-Donde esta el Principe?-Le digo en tono sarcastico.

-Con Aang están tratando de encontrar alguien mas en la lista de aliados.-Me contesta.

-Dejaste a Zuzu solo con Aang?

-Vamos Katara, fueron a un viaje completamente solos y volvieron bien y viéndose mas como amigos que como aliados complicados.

Se que tiene razón, se que tiene toda la razón. Ni siquiera sigue molestándome Zuko, muy en el fondo lo entiendo y dado que el ya me ha pedido perdón quizá yo deba hacer lo mismo, el pudo olvidar por un momento que era el Principe Zuko. Pero yo no. Ese fue mi error.

Trataré de olvidar eso esta vez.-Voy a verlos esta bien Toph?-Paso a su lado y ella se queda mirando hacia el sur muy metida en sus pensamientos para preocuparse mas.

Apenas llevo unos pasos cuando vuelvo a oir su voz, esta vez esta preocupada.

-Alguien viene Princesita!-Eso es todo lo que escucho y entiendo que mi disculpa tendrá que esperar.

Nota de autor: Bueno aqui esta, me tarde un poco en subirlo porque la pagina no me queria dar acceso! raayos!! Pero al menos un capitulo mas al día, el one shot de azula planea unir el de Mai con el de Suki como la verdadera causa de lo que pasa, despues de ese y el de Toph empezare con one shots de dos personajes como el de Ty Lee y Mai, este mismo parece ya uno entre sugar queen y la bandida pero aun habría otro, de todos los que he hecho este me parece el mas dificil no estoy seguro si esta al nivel de los anteriores, Katara no es un personaje que me guste tanto como los anteriores. Agradezco los reviews y el apoyo de GeminiIlion probablemente seas la unica persona leyendo esto! Así que disfrutalo (Tambien disfrutenlo si son otra persona, siempre es genial saber que les gusto y llegaron al final del capitulo o incluso que tienen ideas para mejorarlo!!! asi que reviews most welcome!!!)


	7. Chapter 7 Planeaciones

-1Mai no me ha dejado dormir esta noche. Me ha forzado a tratarla como a esos malditos prisioneros que intentaron atacarnos. Si bien Ty Lee esta peor que yo completamente quebrada entre sus dos mejores amigas su llanto extrañamente no me sirve de alivio.

Mai es solo un sirviente y una pieza en mi ajedrez y no me debe preocupar.

Mai debe estar muerta en este momento puesta en la misma celda que las chicas sobrevivientes.

Es solo su molesto y muy irritante espíritu el que no me deja dormir. No, no creo que Mai este muerta, deje que se llevara un cuchillo, no ha pasado hambre por mas de un mes y mas importante ella tiene una tecnica de pelea elegante.

En realidad esta bien, ella y el hecho de que este despierta aun sí tengo un importante día frente a mi.

Esta bien si me levanto ahora a practicar mis movimientos aunque estén tan perfectos como podrían estar?

Aun si Mai estuviera muerta esta bien porque mi hermanito sufrirá aun sino lo capturamos cuando se entere de lo que le paso a su noviecita.

Sí el fin es valioso las acciones que se realicen para lograrlo son justificables. Solo quisiera haber atrapado a ese miserable que escapó que escapó gracias a Mai cree que no ví como le decía algo al oido. No es que sea importante siquiera o que piense que sobrevivirá. No con el brazo quemado como lo tenía. Cuando esto acabe buscare al soldado que lo hizo y lo premiaré. Eso siempre sirve para mantener a las legiones frescas y listas.

Tengo que admitir que se volverá aburrido mi reinado, cuando hayamos acabado con el Avatar y tengamos todos los reinos bajo mi control, las rebeliones siempre son tan absurdas, tan fáciles de quebrar.

Ah! La idea me aburre; pasar mi vida en esta corte. Aprobando decretos, viendo como todas las tropas se van. Me casaré con un idiota que haga la parte aburrida y así tendré libertad de viajar a apaciguar rebeldes. Zuzu hubiera sido tan útil si hubiera podido permanecer en su lugar y cuidar la occisión que tanto me costo conseguirle. No creo que haya entendido que no es necesario ostentar el poder para tenerlo, que por eso yo no necesito ser Gobernante designada de la Nación. Que puedo tener a un títere haciendo eso.

Un títere con pocos usos en verdad.

Un títere que Ty Lee pueda controlar.

Me preocupare de ello cuando acabe la guerra. Pobre pobre Mai. Si sigue viva quizá este dispuesta a confesarme donde esta Zuzu, los Rhinos podrían hacerse cargo, los Rhinos y los Dai Li por supuesto. No estoy dispuesta a enviar mas tropas…Tonta Mai al final de una manera y otra solo servirá a mis usos. Todos deberían saberlo aun Zuko a pesar de que no me sirva como había esperado.

-Ty Lee.-Lo digo con una voz suave pero que se que puede oir en la habitación continua, la chica pronto aparece en la sombra de mi puerta; acaba de levantarse y su cabello esta hecho un desastre.

-Eh si Azula? Es un poco tarde…o temprano depende de cómo lo veas para una misión no?-Me contesta; dulce pequeña Ty Lee.

-Lo es, pero no es mal tiempo para visitar a nuestra amiga o si?.

Ty Lee me demuestra su preocupación y tristeza en su rostro, luego finge un bostezo.-Claro Azula dejame arreglarme el cabello.


	8. Chapter 8 Acciones pt I

-1Creo que he perdido la vista. Cuando empiezo a mover mis manos agitadamente mis compañeras de celda me dicen que no la he perdido…aun. Que ellas empiezan a tener problemas con la luz.

Escucho atentamente.

Preguntándome una y otra vez porque no me han matado, dos de ellas están muertas eso al menos lo se por seguro. Yo las habría matado en otro tiempo si eso le hubiera pasado a Ty Lee o Azula, en otro tiempo claro.

Y sigo sumergida en el silencio odiandome tanto por haber llorado por Zuko en un principio. Segura de que moriré aquí y que el eventualmente ira con la mujerzuela de Ba Sing Sei. Quisiera no creerlo pero Vi sus ojos, si sirve de algo Zuko, si sirve de algo creo que al menos es honesta en lo que siente por ti. Si pudiera enviarte un mensaje.

Si pudiera salir de aquí y matar a tu hermana aunque yo me pierda en el acto. Creo que entenderías. Creo que hasta sería una figura para tu causa a pesar de haber ayudado a caer Sei.

Luego escucho de nuevo la voz de su lider, se oprime contra mi oído temerosa de que la escuchen como deben haberlas escuchado con algún plan anterior; pero al pegar su boca a mi oído me deja sentir su cuerpo lastimado, esto es tan inconcebible en tantos sentidos, tan asqueroso, pero no me molesta, no me molesta cuando escucho su plan. Trataremos la siguiente vez que abra. Pueden pasar días. Me lleva cuidadosamente al único lugar de la celda en que entra un poco de luz, me dice que ponga allí mis ojos cuidadosamente, al principio lastima, y siento mis primeras lagrimas que no son por causa de Zuko en un muy largo tiempo.

Luego es nuestra única actividad, turnarnos para ver la luz. Un par de días después me tocan en el hombro, me dicen que es mi turno aunque no lo es. Y entonces escucho los pasos, alguien viene.

Pero mas importante aun yo reconozco los pasos, unos son casí invisibles, nadie en la nación del fuego usa zapatos que no resuenen…salvo Ty Lee los otros pasos tan confiado en si mismos pero al mismo tiempo balanceando las caderas como debe hacer alguien de la realeza son de Azula.

Y no tengo tiempo de decirles a mis compañeras antes de que me pasen mi daga y yo toque con mis dos dedos el brazo de una de ellas la señal de que estoy lista y que lo intentaremos.


	9. Chapter 9 Acciones pt II

Azula me despierta a media noche, no como siempre sueño que lo hará; nunca como sueño que lo hará sino para fríamente decirme que iremos a ver a Mai, Me arreglo el cabello, pero no en la larga trenza que suelo usar, creo que no me va hoy. Solo lo mantengo abajo, se ve lindo, pero por alguna razón no me siento linda. Se supone que ayudaría a Mai, se supone y cuando llegue Azula la envió a la prisión. No me ha dejado visitarla hasta el día de hoy.

Y no creo que sea algo lindo.

De hecho me siento asustada mientras caminamos fuera del palacio.

Había pensado en sacar a Mai de allí. Me contó que Zuko una vez logró entrar y si Zuko pudo yo puedo y solo necesito las llaves y la dejo ir, se va con Zuko y el Avatar y cuando regresen no me condenarían a muerte si perdemos. Claro si perdemos, es una idea que jamás me había cruzado la cabeza hasta que Zuko se fue, hasta que Mai nos traiciono. Entonces cuando no estaban de nuestro lado pense que quizá tenían razón. Yo no soy muy brillante…Azula lo es pero la verdad es que Zuko y su tio y Mai siempre me han parecido personas correctas especialmente Mai y Iroh, de las que piensan mucho antes de actuar. Por otro lado Zuko siempre ha tenido el corazón en el lugar correcto. Azula me contó un día burlandose que es lo que provoco en primer lugar su exilio y mientras ella se reía yo solo creí que Zuko haría un mejor Señor del Fuego que su Padre y que ojala encontrara al Avatar. Y rece por el. El no lo sabe. Pero así es como poco a poco me acostumbre mas a la idea.

Nunca lo quise admitir, no hasta que lo ví por supuesto.

Pero eso no importa, el se quedara con Mai y yo tendré suerte si la prisión en la que acabo basta para hacer mis ejercicios. O que me exilien y pueda ir a un circo. No lo se. Entonces hemos llegado al pasillo en que Azula me dice que esta Mai.

-Espero que este bien la pobrecilla.-Dice en su tono triste.-Me dicen que esta en la misma celda que esas niñas que nos dieron sus uniformes!!.-Lo dice como si de verdad ella no lo hubiera provocado. Yo solo bajo mi rostro que ya no tiene una sonrisa. Azula toma las llaves de un guardia y empieza a abrir la pesada puerta de metal. No pide ayuda, le cuesta trabajo pero no pide ayuda, yo de cualquier manera me pongo a su lado y la abrimos, después solo queda una pequeña puerta de madera. Esa la abre por si misma, cuando la puerta se abre una sombra sale rápidamente.

Notas de Autor: Asi que aqui estan estos dos mini capitulos simultaneos, el tercero se repite de nuevo desde el POV de Azula y allí es donde la accion finalmente pasa.

De nuevo gracias a GeminiIlion por el apoyo y en cuanto a Los Dias en Ba Sing Sei estoy trabajando en el capitulo 5 pero encuentro problemas alli por primera vez, hopefully lo tendre listo mañan a pero no estoy seguro me importa que cuadre en el mundo de avatar...asi que preguntare esto xq tiene rato que no veo la sesion dos. Cuando Zuko encuentra el afiche de Appa esta en la vieja tienda de te o ya esta en el jasmine dragon? si alguien puede aclararme esta duda me ayudara mucho para no contradecir la serie.

El capitulo de Azula estara listo hoy en la noche eso es seguro

Mi recomendacion para los Jinkos que lean en ingles es Sleep don't Weep y Somewhere anoche no dormi leyendolas. No son perfectas pero si son una epica jinko como muy pocas hay.


	10. Chapter 10 Dormir ó Acciones pt III

-1Ty Lee pronto estaba peinada y lista para nuestra pequeña visita, se arreglo el cabello diferente esta vez. Sino fuera una perdida de tiempo le diría lo genial que se ve su cabello así. Pronto hago lo mismo con mi cabello, y esta listo para nuestra visita, el traje negro me sienta ya que faltan unas horas para el amanecer, el negro le va a la noche, por eso tu le ibas a la noche y espero que estes viva Mai.

El sonido de mis pasos se hace eco con fuerza en el Palacio que duerme. Ty Lee por otro lado a penas y hace ruido, Mai era la única capaz de distinguir claramente sus pasos. Mai; ojala que en verdad no supieras nada, pero el secreto Mai es que aunque no sepas nada sabes algo. Sabes algo entre todo lo que te debe haber dicho Zuzu solo que no sabes que lo sabes. Debo admitir solo para mi misma que quizá me pase un poco de la raya poniendote en la misma celda que las guerreras; pero necesitaba encarcelarte, eres muy hábil para dejarte en arresto domiciliario y no había celdas disponibles con todos nuestros prisioneros en esta ciudad. Y te necesitaba tener en esta ciudad. Se que no querrías que te pusiera en la misma celda que uno de esos repugnantes hombres. Solo me llego una solución. Espero que estes viva Mai, prometo decir al menos esto cuando te interroguemos.

No se que esta pensando Ty Lee nunca lo se, solo tu Mai sabías de vez en cuando. Mai Mai Mai odio como resuena el nombre en mi cabeza, como si por primera vez en verdad hubiera pasado la barrera de lo que puedo y no hacer, mi padre castigaría tal debilidad en mi. En realidad creo que por eso tome medidas contra ti, mi padre no hubiera esperado menos, cometiste un crimen importante Mai. Es solo que quizá la ejecución de tu castigo no fue tan brillante, espero que estes viva Mai, no estoy mintiendo es una de las pocas veces que no lo haré.

Llegamos al pasillo en el que esta tu celda, es tan desagradable, debimos dejarte en arresto domiciliario. No mereces esto tras conquistar el Reino Tierra, te mereces un titulo, te mereces Nueva Ozai aunque ya sea tuyo.

Talvez, solo talvez debí dejarte a ti y a Zuzu en Ba Sing Sei y hubiera evitado a mi padre el dolor de cabeza y hubiera mantenido al débil de mi hermano o leal o al menos muerto bajo la sublevación que vendrá. Si, hubieran hecho unos buenos gobernadores. Mai por primera vez estoy dudando de mis decisiones y esta no soy yo. !Maldita sea!Maldita seas Mai! Pones en mi mente pensamientos que ninguna princesa debe tener, estas dudas malditas.

Llegamos y la pesada puerta metalica es tan difícil de abrir, estoy preparada para lo que encuentre, lo que sea trago saliva y te imagino descuartizada o comida o simplemente muerta; lo que sea te digo Mai pero espero que estes viva en serio Mai.

Ty Lee me ayuda con la puerta y luego solo queda la de madera, esa cede con un fuerte movimiento de mi brazo.

Estoy lista para ver lo que sea.

El problema claro esta cuando no logro ver lo primero que deja el cuarto.

Tu daga va a mi cuello y aunque me muevo un momento saliendo de esa oscuridad cuando la veo ya no puedo evitar el corte, ni siquiera viste donde estaba solo supusiste donde; y previste mi armadura, incluso un casco, esta enterrado en mi cuello.

Ty Lee grita de horror. Entonces tu sales, tus ropas sucias, tan sucias, pero tienes un porte elegante, y una mirada que me confirma que sabías que era yo. Porque sino hubieras fallado, hubieras apuntado a la altura del pecho donde la armadura protege muy bien.

Sabias que era yo.

Estabas segura.

Sentiste mis pasos y los de Ty Lee. Cuando tomas la daga y la sacas de mi intento hacer Fuegocontrol solo entonces el shock ha pasado e intento atacarte. Pero tu te mueves mas rápido y mi mano esta atravesada cuando empiezo el movimiento, Ty Lee intenta atacarte, pero es muy lenta, tu solo la avientas hacia atrás, las cuatro guerreras de Kioshi salen entonces, una de ellas me tira al piso con un golpe y empieza a desvestirme.

Yo la princesa solo siento todo este dolor y aunque produzco fuego…naranja (Tan bajo esta mi nivel) la guerrera se aleja y me patea en la cara. Logro ver como otras dos están ahorcando a Ty Lee sus brazos ya no se pueden mover es cierto las paralizó, pero las paralizó cuando ya habían cerrado sus garras en su cuello. Si tu no la salvas Mai nadie podrá.

Como digo eso? Soy la princesa de Fuego.

-Soy la Princesa de Fuego.-Digo con mi voz completamente cercenada. Lanzó un poco de fuego a las captoras de Ty Lee y la dejan ir. Ella de cualquier manera cae inconciente.

-Sino nos vamos ahora no nos iremos.-Dice su líder.

Ya me han quitado toda la armadura.

Su lider baja su mirada, me ve a los ojos.

-Estamos a mano princesa?-Me dice sonriendo, entonces se empieza a poner mi armadura mientras Mai se quita el polvo de sus ropas, liberan a todos los prisioneros de la celda, ningún ruido se ha hecho, Ty Lee no ha hablado, las dos guerreras que queme no gritaron, yo no lo hice, cuando todos esos hombres salen mi primer temor es lo que harán de mi, pero no me tocan, se van dejándome en el piso.

Al final las guerreras Kioshi salen, dos de ellas actualmente en ropa interior y las vendas cubriendo sus pechos, otra con mi falda de guerra y las vendas y su lider con el resto de mi armadura.

Mai se queda hasta el final.

-Ty Lee vivirá.-Dice con su voz fría.-No se si lo merece en serio, pero vivirá, tu por otro lado.-Y pausa, sonriendo buscando las palabras ideales para rematar su oración.-necesitarías un maestro agua. Me asegurare de contarle a la amiga del Avatar cuando llegue con Zuko, pero no se…creo que tomara mucho tiempo. Te quedan unos minutos. Piensa tu vida Azula o mejor aun piensa en tu discurso de coronación. No creo que tengas otra oportunidad de decirlo.-Cuando acabe escupe en mi cara, pero se pierde con la sangre de mi cuello, la sangre de mi cuello que presiono con todas las fuerzas de mi mano correcta, incluso tratando de quemarme para cerrar la herida, pero es difícil respirar adecuadamente, mantenerme en contacto con mi ira, todo eso.

Mai se va con sus pasos siempre certeros, escucho como quitan la armadura del guardia de la puerta que ya ha caido sin dar alarma para las otras dos guerreras aun desnudas supongo.

Logro cerrar la herida, al menos por afuera, pero aunque mi piel y sangre quemada lo contienen sigo sintiendo la sangre brotar, me dará tiempo hasta que alguién llegue aquí y me ayude, entonces voy a ir por ti Mai y te mataré y no será sencillo y no será rápido. Voy a ir por ti por no entender que solo estaba buscando unidad en el mundo, para que no estuviera separado como mi mundo, le iba a dar al mundo la unidad que no tenía, es tan difícil entenderlo, no habría diferencia entre los poderes de uno y otros, solo habría un tipo de poder, solo habría fuego, y no temerían a los otros, y no podría haber débiles que nos separaran con doctrinas. Un mundo donde no hubiera Ozais ni Ursas que pelearan cada noche sobre cualquier asunto.

Un mundo que yo había elegido para que tuviera solo un tipo de personas.

Mai tu eras ese tipo de personas; pero no lo pudiste ver.

Ty Lee no era de ese tipo. Pero yace aquí junto a mi.

Entonces siento su mano, ha despertado.

Me oprime fuertemente la mano y su otra mano esta presionando diversos puntos en mi cuerpo.

Siento que la sangre deja de fluir en mi garganta, también siento que ya no llega aire a mis pulmones, aun menos que antes. Se que quiso prevenir la hemorragia, pero no logró solo eso.

-Vete.-LE alcanzo a decir luego vuelve a golpear otras partes de mi cuerpo que ya casi ni siento y todo vuelve a la normalidad por un momento puedo hablar aunque mi voz suene tan mal.-Vete o te juzgaran de traición Ty Lee.-En verdad no quiero que una de mis dos amigas mueran a manos de mi padre, una lo hará porque ha elegido, pero Ty Lee no debe.

-Azula NO! Quiero estar a tu lado, estarás bien.-Me contesta llorando, llorando en serio.

-No, no estaré, ve con Mai que si quisiera matarte ya te habría matado!-Es todo lo que logro decir, se muerde el labio.

Y entonces se acerca y me besa los labios. Y me besa con algo mas que sus labios, no se describir la sensación pero es por mucho mejor que ese tonto beso en la playa. Me sigue besando hasta que la aparto con mi mano.

-Vete ya!-Le digo, pero recuerdo sonreir mientras lo hago, nunca me gusto sonreir pero no creo tener tiempo de decir todo lo que quiero decir.-Vete ya amiga!-Es lo mas que logro juntar, no es todo lo que quiero decir pero simplemente no hay tiempo, la pierdo de vista de repente, no solo a ella sino todo en el cuarto, su llanto aun lo escucho por un momento, incluso escucho su llanto mientras se aleja. Niña buena esta yendo por donde los que escaparon se fueron, sino me equivoco intentaran liberar a todos, y solo unos pocos seguirán a Mai directo con el Avatar, quizá los puedan rastrear quizá esto aun acabe bien y acabe pronto, pero no acabara tan pronto como acabara para mi y no acabara tan bien después de todo, no para i y eso me hace sentir que no importa ya como acabe. Ojala alguien llore en mi tumba cuando esto acabe, ojala gane quien gane Ty Lee pueda ir a mi tumba una vez, me gustaría mucho. El sonido de la alarma es lo último que llega mas bien como en un sueño sino hubiera tenido que correr solo así siendo capaz de alcanzar a Mai me hubiera gustado tener la mano de Ty Lee junto a la mía, cierro mi mano en reflejo como apresando el fantasma de la suya muy lejos de mi; de mi cuerpo tendido en el bloque de celdas R del ala oeste.

Notas: Espero no haber escrito a Azula muy OOC y si lo hice intente justificarlo a cada paso de su explicación, tengo que admitir que el final me agrada como creí que no lo haría. A este momento he violado todo posible canon, pero esta historia estaba para eso precisamente[Es Dias de Ba Sing Sei donde me obsesiona tener el canon para que pueda servir como final alternativo a lo que pase en la serie sea Maiko (Allí esta mi dinero) o Zutara (Temo que si hay posibilidades) digo mate guerreras de kioshi, hice de todo, ahora me lleve a Azula, espero que haya sido una buena muerte, aqui acaba insomnio continuare, pero la noche ya no sera el escenario, ni los pensamientos de los personajes. Me parece que fue un final que Azula duerma...figuradamente.

Gracias por la aclaración GeminiIlion espero te guste el final de esta historia; la trama en si continuara pronto pero no con el nombre de insomnio.


End file.
